Jakob Kurt
Col. Jakob Kurt is a member of the Schutzstaffel and leader of the facility known as Storm Breaker. His first appearance was in the Super Soldier Series and was portrayed by Jacob Ross. He later appears as the newly rebuilt cybernetic being Krieger in Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series, portrayed by David Lawler. ''Super Soldier Series Episode 1 Jakob was the leader of a small outpost known as Stormbreaker, which was used to supply troops with ammunition. It was there that Jakob met French scientist Belloq LeBeau who had authentic documentation from Adolf Hitler himself on a new secret project. He then requested that the scientist leave his bag so he could review the project he was working on. For 2 weeks, there was no sound coming from the lab, that was until the alarm sounded and the Super Soldier that was created escaped. Packing up the documents for the super soldier project, Jakob and two others managed to escape the facility before harm could befall them. Episode 2 Jakob and other Germans on Omaha Beach were viciously attacked by the soldier on the beach. This led to only Jakob and his bodyguard Viktor alive, however they ended up meeting with American troops who recently arrived on the beach. Allying themselves with the Americans, Jakob explained their current situation with them. Spending the night around a camp fire, then waking up the next morning to find that Viktor and Jimmy charged at the super soldier. After Viktor came back, Jakob explained to the others that the soldier didn't harm him and killed Jimmy. After reading up on the super soldier, Jakob found a way to destroy him and that meant they needed to head back to Stormbreaker. Episode 3 Realizing they needed to return to Stormbreaker, Jakob and the others headed in the direction of the facility. They eventually took a 5 minute break which led to the death of Paul at the hands of the super soldier. After the break was up they were on their way until they met up with the soldier again. Jakob stopped Lt. Phillips from using his Thompson M1A1 on the soldier and told them to walk past him without looking at him. Passing the soldier, Jakob told the others to run, which led to the soldier to come after them in turn. Phillips engaged the soldier at close range while Jakob and Viktor mounted an AT Gun which hit the soldier twice, however the third time he knocked the round downward. They then retreated to Stormbreaker but Jakob watched as Viktor died in an explosion caused by the soldier blocking the barrel of the gun. Upset at the loss of his friend, Jakob and Phillips realized they were at Stormbreaker and headed within the facility. Episode 4 Upon arriving at Stormbreaker, Jakob and Phillips parted ways. Jakob then made his way throughout the facility and reached his office without any direct confrontation with the super soldier. Once reaching his office, he searched for a secret document for the Wunderwaffe DG-2. No such document was there and that left him realizing it was hopeless. Eventually, Jakob confronted the soldier and was held into the air by the neck, however used his Luger P08 Marine to shoot at artillery shells. This caused an explosion that blew up not only him, but the super soldier as well. Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series It was after the destruction of the Super Soldier and death of Jakob Kurt when Group 935 found the lab and salvaged what remained. Jakob's body was remade into the cybernetic soldier known as Krieger. Episode 1 Arriving at Storm Maker's Vault 935, Krieger finds himself meeting several German soldiers and asking where Richtofen is located. They tell him he is in the lab and with that, Krieger leaves the room with two pieces of bread and gives it to the prisoners in the nearby prison cell. Arriving in the lab, Krieger meets up with Richtofen who is working with the suit of the flawed Super Soldier. When Edward realizes it is time for his daily torture, Krieger leaves and sits by the nearby cell where shouts of terror and laughter are heard. After the failure of his most recent subject, Richtofen requests another. Fed up with this, Krieger stops the mad doctor, even going to the lengths of threatening to kill him. Krieger manages to convince the doctor and leaves the lab reluctantly. Krieger then turns to the prisoners after Pvt. Sullivan thanks him for defending them. Nodding at them, Krieger leaves. Upon discovering Richtofen has made Serum 115 stable by combining it with Red Mercury, Krieger holds Richtofen at gunpoint in order to keep the Nazis from possessing the substance. After an intense argument, Krieger is shot at by Richtofen who uses the Wunderwaffe DG-2 on him. Although not severely wounded, Krieger searches the bunker and encounters both zombies and the prisoners who escaped their cell. Telling them to tag along, Krieger engages several enemies before meeting back up with the others at the small teleporter at Richtofen's lab and they use it to teleport out of the bunker before they are shot. Episode 2 After teleporting from Storm Maker, Krieger and the others have some minor differences yet manage to put them aside during their current situation. Determined to stop Richtofen, Krieger and the others travel on foot. Realizing they are being followed by the Nazis, Krieger's suspicions come true and therefore they encounter several Blitz Troopers. Sooner than they think, the entire group of unconventional allies end up engaging the troopers. Krieger being the only one who can see them, manages to kill two. After witnessing the death of Montgomery, Krieger sympathizes with the others and then explains the events that transpired before he became what he is now. He also explained his mission to stop 935 in order to keep Richtofen from using Serum 115. He then orders the others to sleep while he researched on a project. Episode 3 The next day, Krieger, Sullivan and Garland travel through much of the day and take a water break. While resting up, Garland asks Krieger how he came to be? Krieger explains what happened to him before D-Day and how he nearly died trying to destroy the Super Soldier and explained the Richtofen was responsible for making him the way he is today. He even explains that he wants to stop Group 935 and their research, then die happily because he could never have a normal life afterwards. While continuing their journey, Krieger heard gunfire, realizing it German and decides to go towards it. Upon arriving at an abandoned Nazi bunker, Krieger realizes they're at the sight of a supposed 935 experiment, containing a machine capable of controlling zombies. He then orders Sullivan and Garland to grab the abandoned weapons and set up a perimeter for their stay into the night. Upon nightfall, Experiment 26 arrives and orders his small zombie army to attack the trio. Krieger engaged many and continued fighting during the onslaught. After the death of Sullivan, only Krieger and Garland were left. Experiment 26 ordered more zombies to attack them but Krieger took them out before briefly engaging the machine in combat. Krieger destroyed the machine and after taking out the remaining zombies, he and Garland flee from the facility and into the night. Episode 4 By April of 1945, Krieger and Garland arrive at the house of Dr. Richtofen in Germany where the two find themselves up against the Super Soldier who managed to kill off an entire Soviet Battalion. After Garland is killed by a Panzerschreck rocket, Krieger is on his own and ends up engaging the Super Soldier. Fighting the soldier with everything he's got, he manages to stall it long enough to deflect Edward Richtofen's fire at him. With Richtofen down, Krieger obtains the Wunderwaffe and takes out the Super Soldier. While escaping on foot, Krieger ends up attacked by a small horde of Zombies, causing him to pull out a Stielhandgranate Model 24 hand grenade and destroy himself. 'Skills & Abilities' Before being created into Krieger, Jakob possessed the natural abilities of any living human being. This however changed after Edward Richtofen salvaged his body and performed experiments on it. As Krieger, he is known to have a variety of different abilities at his disposal. *'Cybernetic Augmentation:' After being killed in the explosion at Storm Breaker, Jakob had undergone cybernetic augmentation which enhanced him physically. **'Enhanced Human Strength:' Krieger has shown to have superior strength. He proved this because he was not only carrying but also firing a powerful anti-tank rifle which would be virtually impossible for a normal human to do except if they are physically fit. His strength also enables him to quick draw his pistol and rifle with great ease and single handedly. **'Enhanced Human Speed:' Krieger's cybernetic augmentation grant him an enhanced cardio, enabling him to run at speeds superior to humans. He has shown to have the ability to target, fire and hit his targets with great speed even in close quarters. This was seen when he was checking the rooms at Vault 935 and shot several zombies before they attacked him. He also is fast enough to dodge flamethrower fire before it even hits him. **'Enhanced Human Durability:' The steel that makes up much of his body makes him much more durable than a normal human. It gives him an immunity to blunt weapons. It also has shown to give him somewhat of a resistance to energy weapons, however he has been shown to have taken damage. One example of this would be when he was shot by the Wunderwaffe DG-2 during Richtofen's escape. Although not completely unscathed, Jakob had shown to be able survive the blast. *'Vision Based Abilities:' Being given a special mask to help him live, it also enables Jakob to see in several different visions. **'Thermal Vision:' Jakob's mask enables him to see enemies just by using their heat signatures. **'Night Vision:' The mask also enables Jakob to see his enemies in the dark without the use of light. **'Target ID:' The mask that Jakob also wears gives him the ability to identify targets. This also enables him to identify symbols, ranks, weapons and uniforms of different soldiers he comes across. **'Pin Point Accuracy:' As a soldier, Jakob was trained to be an excellent shot, however later on as Krieger, it's possible his mask gives him a form of targeting system, giving him pin point accuracy. *'Photographic Memory:' While in the laboratory at Vault 935, Edward asks himself where a certain article is in Jakob's notebook. Krieger answers him with great efficiency and being asked how he knew, Krieger responded with "You sleeptalk a lot". That maybe a small fib used to conceal his true knowledge of the project of the Super Soldier. *'Expert Marksman:' One of his many amazing abilities is that he is a very good shot with a variety of different weapons. This includes both conventional weapons and even wonder weapons. *'Strategist:' Jakob was known to have a great understanding of both strategy and combat tactics during his time before becoming Krieger. It is fair to assume that he, now as Krieger possess the same skill. *'Weapons Expert:' Jakob was known to have utilized a variety of different weapons before blowing up at Stormbreaker. As Krieger this is a skill that has been definitely been retained. While traveling in episode 3, Krieger and the others could hear gunfire far from their location. Pvt. Sullivan believed them to be the sounds of Russian guns, however Krieger knew for a fact that they were German guns going off. *'Multi-Lingual:' In the first part of the Super Soldier Series, Jakob demonstrated he was able to speak French, German and English. He learned English after spending 6 years in America and then returned to Germany. 'Weaknesses' *'Mortality:' Before becoming Krieger, Jakob was just as mortal as any human. It was then even after becoming Krieger that his mortality was indeed intact. *'Wunderwaffe DG-2:' Krieger would later on show his weakness to the experimental Nazi Wunderwaffe DG-2 after being hit with it by Edward Richtofen. Even after being his, he was lucky that the blast didn't hit any vital parts of his anatomy otherwise it would have killed him. 'Weapons & Equipment' Jakob wore a grayish green uniform of the Nazi Party. He also wore an officer's cap with the ''Totenkopf on it which symbolized his affiliation with the Schutzstaffel. He had a utility belt and black boots as well. As Krieger, he wears a black helmet, gas mask, blackish green shirt and suit jacket. He also wears a black leather trench coat and gloves as well. *'Luger P08 Marine:' Before he died at Storm Breaker, Jakob carried a Luger P08 Marine pistol. *'Mauser C96:' By the time he was remade as Krieger, Jakob had the use of a Mauser C96 pistol as his sidearm. *'Kammerjager DGX:' After coming back from the dead, Krieger finds himself armed with the semi-Automatic, powerful and yet experimental Kammerjager DGX rifle. *'PTRD-41:' Later on, Krieger is seen carrying a powerful PTRD-41 anti-tank rifle. *'Monkey Bomb:' Found at the abandoned Nazi facility in episode 3, Krieger acquired the use of only one Monkey Bomb which he used against Experiment 26's small undead army. *'Kukri:' Krieger was seen carrying a Kukri knife on him during his engagement with the Blitz Troopers. *'Notebook (Formerly):' Before becoming Krieger, Jakob carried a notebook which he used to copy the information of the Super Soldier down in. He used it later on in hopes of looking for an exploitable weakness against the failed experiment. It was however later on though after his death that Richtofen acquired the notebook from Jakob's corpse and used it to further his research. *'Credentials:' Wherever he goes, Jakob is no exception of not having papers or credentials stating his business in a certain area or location of the Third Reich. 'Personality & Traits' Jakob is a man who takes action and shows leadership, even through the most hopeless of circumstances. He is shown to be a very compassionate to his allies, even those who are supposed to be his enemies. He is also very respectful to others as well, even ones who are not as respectful to him in turn. He is also shown to be upset when people whom he knows on a personal level die right before his eyes. After being reborn as Krieger, Jakob's personality remains extraordinarily strong and intact. Later on though, when Jakob as Krieger was at Storm Maker, he showed a side of him that made him sick and tired of Edward's methods. He even resorted to speaking against orders given to him by Richtofen who was obsessing over his work. When Edward persisted, Krieger showed no fear in holding his superior at gunpoint. He even showed kindness to the prisoners by handing them some food and saying "I'm sorry you got caught". 'Quotes' Super Soldier Series Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series 'Gallery & Trivia' Krieger 2.jpg|Pre-Filming still of Krieger Krieger (20mm AT Cannon).png|Krieger firing a PTRD-41 against the rebuilt Super Soldier. Krieger (Explosion).jpg|Krieger running through an explosion. *The costume for Krieger was constructed by non other than one of V2RocketProduction's founders Collin Smith. *In the first episode if one listens closely, they can hear Krieger laugh. *Krieger's story is based on the popular sith lord Darth Vader from Star Wars. Category:Shadow's Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Soldier Characters Category:Nazi Soldiers Category:Germans Category:Deceased Characters